The Adventures Team
Adventures series on YouTube. So Sit Down, Grab Some Popcorn and enjoy the movies Bloom's Adventures Series #Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Stella #Captain Gutt, Shira, Gupta, Raz, Flynn, Squint, Silas and Boris #Wallace and Gromit #Batty and Crysta #Count Duckula, Igor and Nanny #Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin #Candace and Stacy Pooh's Adventures Team #Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit and Piglet #The Vultures #Jiminy Cricket #Zazu #Kronk #Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Tracey, Max and Dawn #Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike #Annie, Tessa and Nellie Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Team #Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa #Terk and Tantor #King Julien, Maurice, and Mort #Louis the Alligator #Sebastian #Genie #Roger Rabbit #Fu Dog #King Louie #Rutt and Tuke Danny's Adventures Team #Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, T.W. Turtle, Frances Albacore and Cranston Goat #Timothy Q. Mouse and Crows #Heckle and Jeckle #The Berenstain Bears #Beriloz, Toulouse and Marie #Team Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster and XR) #Bernard and Bianca Yogi Bear's Adventures Team #Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo and Cindy Bear #Snagglepuss #Huckleberry Hound #Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey #Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy #Wally Gator #Magilla Gorilla #Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy Fancy #Peter Potamus #Squiddly Diddly #Atom Ant #Yakky Doodle Alice and Robin Hood's Adventures Team #Robin Hood and Little John #Alice, Wendy and Wart #Taran and Eilowny #Fievel and Tiger Chloe's Adventures Team #Chloe Corbin, Lovely Carrot, Tara Jansen, Jet Horton, Riley Harris and Carys Mozart #Danny Rylant, Lil and Mac McGwire #Margo, Edith and Agnes #Angelica Pickles #Vanellope Von Schweetz Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures Team #Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae #Panthy, Bruma, Dagnino, Teresa, Xiro and Kairel #Rafiki #Aurora Rose, Sunlight, Palladon and Tye #Talon, Maggie and Claw #Delilah, Malibu, Burbank and Hollywood #Queen Eliza, King Samson, Burgess and Gunflint #Daphne, Fang, Gantu and K.I.T.T #R2-D2 and C-3PO #Lion Gummi Bear's Adventures Team #Zummi, Gruffi and Grammi #Tummi, Sunni and Cubbi #Gusto, Cavin and Princess Calla Casper's Adventures Team #Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy the Good Little Witch and Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost #Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Little Audrey, Dollar the Dog and Pal the Puppy #Baby Huey, Buzzy the Crow, Tommy Tortoise, Moe Hare, Herman and Katnip The Smurfs' Adventures Team #Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Grouchy Smurf #Handy Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Vanity Smurf and Farmer Smurf Big Bag's Adventures Team #Chelli and Bag #Sofie #Lyle the Sock and Argyle McSock #Troubles the Cat, Ace and Avery and Koki #Tobias Totz and his Lion, Samuel and Nina, William's Wish Wellingtons and Slim Pig Charlie Brown's Adventures Team #Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock and Linus van Pelt #Lucy van Pelt and Schroeder #Sally Brown #Peppermint Patty and Marcie #Patty, Frieda and Violet Gray Alex's Adventures Team #Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria #Zuba and Florrie #Leonette #Vitaly the Tiger, Gia the Jaguar and Stefano the Sea Lion Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team #Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby and Emily #The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) #Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity #The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) #Luke and Spike The Raggy Dolls' Adventures Team #Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude and Princess #Teddy and Annie #Tinker Bell #Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius LKHFF Parade (with Song and Music) #Intro (Wellcome) #Jungle Crew (I Just Can't Wait to Be King/Hakuna Matata/Circle of Life) #Gummi Bears (Gummi Bears/Rough, Tough, Burly Sailor Song) #Madagascar Crew (Circus Parade/Pink Elephants on Parade/Circus is on Parade) #Pooh's Team (We Built This City/Winnie the Pooh/The Tummy Song/Topsy Turvy) #Fantasy Team (Oh Fortuna) #The Smurfs (Sing the Happy Song/Be Our Guest/Beauty and the Beast/Belle) #The Winx Club (We are the Winx/Master of the Seas) #The Raggy Dolls (The Raggy Dolls Rap/Let Me Be Your Wings/Yer Beautiful, Baby) #Danny's Team (Our Time has Come) #Chloe's Team (Let's Play Dress up/Living la vida Loka/In our Hands) #Big Bag (Big Bag/Ace and Avery Day) #Yogi's Gang (A Whale of a Tale/The Perfect Place) #Peanuts Gang (Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be/I Know Now/Schroeder/Let's Have A Party) #Alice and Robin Hood (Flying) #Casper and Friends (Come Along Now and Join the Party/Baby Huey/Listen to the Mockingbird/Little Audrey Says/Skiddle Diddle Dee) #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle (Summer Nights) #Ending (Closing Float)